Limaduras
by Hessefan
Summary: —Creo que la captura lo está afectando más de lo que me temía —fue la atinada observación de Lulu, a lo que Wakka asintió y Auron lanzó un suspiro de resignación.


**Limaduras**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy X no me pertenece. Todo de Square Enix.

**Prompt**: 27. Tensión.

**Extensión**: 1700 palabras aproximadamente.

**Notas: **El título viene a colación de que siempre quedo con la cabeza quemada después de las capturas. Esto surge de un desafío planteado en mi _fanpage_; salió gen, pero si se animan, a futuro cuando aparezca otro desafío, los invito a proponerme ships.

* * *

—¿Estás perdido? —De nuevo volvía a escuchar esa pregunta—. Si quieres ir a Bevelle, sígueme. —El hombre a chocobo se marchó, dejando esa estela de duda en el grupo, o bueno, solo en dos. Auron se limitaba a mirar el campo abierto por si se aparecían enemigos.

—Para mí vende droga. —Fue la postrera conclusión de Tidus.

—¿Tú crees? —Wakka se cruzó de brazos, analizando esa posibilidad. Si se ponía a pensar, el hombre iba y venía desde una zona en donde no había poblados hasta Bevelle. Sí, podría caber esa posibilidad.

—Atentos, que veo una pareja de Quimeras negras —avisó Auron, pero como se quedaron en el sitio, estas siguieron su camino sin siquiera prestarles atención.

—Deberíamos seguirlo —propuso Tidus, quien parecía ser el menos dispuesto a dejar ese tema de lado.

—Sí, deberíamos investigarlo. —Wakka lo secundó, solo porque se moría de la curiosidad.

—Oigan —Auron dio la vuelta, un poco molesto con los críos—, se supone que estamos capturando criaturas, no buscando dealer.

—Por eso —el hijo de… su amigo, le palmeó el hombro—, podemos seguirlo y en el camino capturaremos las bestias que nos faltan.

Wakka echó a andar y los otros dos no tardaron en seguirlo. Mientras iban a un trote ligero, los más jóvenes seguían debatiendo al respecto, sin embargo, tuvieron que dejar la charla de lado y frenar abruptamente cuando una pareja de Dracmón les frenó el paso. Nada difícil, un pelotazo de Wakka y un sablazo de Tidus fueron más que suficiente para acabar con las dos bestias.

—Así se hace —dijo Auron, todo solemne y haciendo su pose.

Ambos lo miraron con cierto encono, ¿a qué iban esos aires? Casi que estaba parado de adorno. Auron pareció interpretar esa molestia y enseguida cambió su arma, ahora tendría la iniciativa y los niños no podrían mirarlo de menos.

—¡Ah! —se lamentó Wakka— Ya tengo la cabeza quemada de capturar monstruos.

—Sí, y el puto Shred ni aparece —se quejó su amigo.

Aún podían ver al hombre que vendía drogas (en teoría) así que apuraron el paso para seguirlo, se encaminaba hacia la zona de entrenamiento. Siempre hacía el mismo recorrido y eso, a los ojos de los jóvenes, no podía ser menos que sospechoso.

Sin embargo, llegó un punto en el que tuvieron que dejar de seguir al hombre y volver a la tienda Albhed; ya no podían cargar con más armas. Pobre muchacha que atendía, ya tenía los ovarios inflados de ver al muchacho rubio. Iba cada dos por tres, nunca le compraba ni verga, y siempre tenía un millón de armas para vender. Así el negocio no prosperaría. Cuando ese día se apareció por enésima vez, lo miró con mala cara, porque estaba atendiendo un cliente y suponía, que como era usual, Tidus solo iría a venderle. Dicho y hecho. Lo maldijo en Albhed.

—Chicos, ¿por qué mejor no descansan? —Propuso Yuna acercándose a los tres— Mañana podemos seguir con la captura.

—Y la señorita hablando en plural —ironizó Lulu—. ¿Qué tal les está yendo?

—De maravillas —contestó Wakka entusiasmado—, estamos desentrañando un misterio.

—¿Misterio? —Rikku se llevó las manos hacia atrás, interesada.

—Sí, hay un tipo que vende drogas —aseguró Tidus acomodándose en la entrada de la tienda que habían armado en esa zona segura.

—Es lo que ellos suponen. —Auron se desligó del asunto—. El hombre que siempre va a Bevelle…

—¿Ese que anda en chocobo? —consultó Yuna, ella también lo había visto.

—No vende droga —contradijo Lulu, algo divertida.

—Diles, Kimahri. —Rikku le palmeó la espalda peluda a su amigo—. A nosotras también se nos hacía raro su ir y venir, pero Kimahri nos contó que es un hombre que recolecta plantas del Monte Gagazet.

—Medicinales —agregó el mentado.

—¡Oh, ahora entiendo, por eso va y viene de poblado en poblado! —Wakka se golpeó la palma de la mano con un puño, y cuando quiso decirle algo a Tidus lo vio a este echado de espaldas completamente dormido, el problema es que seguía en la entrada, ahora bloqueándola.

Lo dejaron allí, entendían que estuviera cansado. Tanta caza y siendo él quien las comandaba era algo francamente agotador, además de tedioso; por eso las damas no iban, que se encargaran los demás de ese engorro.

—¡Faltan cinco, faltan cinco! —gritó Tidus de la nada y asustando al grupo, luego, siguió roncando.

—Creo que la caza lo está afectando más de lo que me temía —fue la atinada observación de Lulu, a lo que Wakka asintió y Auron lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

Suficiente por ese día; tocaba descansar, comer algo y reponer energías. Seguramente que al otro día tendrían más suerte y encontrarían el bendito-maldito Shred que les faltaba para completar parte del listado.

**(…)**

De nuevo una pareja de Dracmón. Y de nuevo solo bastó con un pelotazo de Wakka para derribar a una, y un espadazo de Tidus para derribar a la compañera. Auron seguía allí, parado como un florero, y le molestaba sentirse inútil.

—¿Cuántos necesitamos? —consultó Wakka, a lo que Tidus sacó una hoja del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Según la lista que me preparó Yuna… —Olió el papel, tenía su fragancia, ¿por qué le había puesto perfume?— Ya tenemos el corral lleno, solo nos falta un Sherd.

—¡Me cago en el Shred! —gritó Wakka al cielo—. Entonces… podemos usar nuestras mejores armas —dijo cambiándola inmediatamente.

Sin la necesidad de andar cazando más monstruos para llenar el corral de la zona de entrenamiento, no tenía sentido seguir con las de captura, estas solían ser bastante malas y solo tenían una función.

—Otro par de Dracmón —dijo Tidus guardando rápidamente la hoja en el bolsillo para ponerse a la defensiva.

—Me cago en la puta, ¡¿tienen alquilado la Llanura de la calma estos desgraciados?! —Se quejó Wakka, francamente fastidiado.

—Es cierto, no dejan de aparecer uno tras… —Auron no pudo terminar la frase, una de las bestias lo había convertido en piedra. Tidus rio un poco por el percance, antes de tirarle una aguja de oro—. Los odio. Déjenme matar a una, aunque sea —concluyó el hombre.

Siguieron su camino, en búsqueda de la criatura que les faltaba, pero ya el sol estaba poniéndose sobre el horizonte y ellos perdiendo las esperanzas. No importaba qué mucho cambiaran de lugar, seguían apareciendo las mismas bestias.

—¡Un Molbol! —gritaron los tres al unísono, y al unísono se colocaron protecciones contra la confusión.

Tenerlo a Auron en ese estado alterado era algo altamente peligroso, así que la desesperación de los más jóvenes fue entendible, aunque a Wakka se le cayó el brazalete al suelo de la prisa y no tuvo tiempo, el Molbol fue más rápido y soltó su aliento fétido. Al final acabó siendo él el confundido, nada que no supieron solucionar. De una certera estocada Auron mató a la bestia, mientras Tidus trataba de esquivar un golpe de su amigo y a la vez de curarlo.

—¡Ja! —se ufanó Wakka cuando volvió en sí— Pensar que cuando llegamos a la Llanura de la calma salíamos corriendo cuando veíamos a un Molbol.

Eso era cierto, pero igual seguía siendo una criatura con la que no podían bajar la guardia, a las pruebas del presente se remitían. Siguieron su camino, ahí en donde habían encontrado el arma favorita de Tidus, sabiendo que era común hallar Molboles. Eran una buena presa, porque a veces dejaban caer las armas de los incautos que habían sido subyugados por sus horribles tentáculos y estas solían ser de las más caras, sin dejar de lado que al sobornarlas daban a cambio las preciadas alas misteriosas.

De la nada apareció un Ogro con dos Doles. Auron no les dio tiempo a nada, saturado de verse sobrepasado por la juventud acabó primero con el ogro, y de una segunda estocada acabó con uno de los Doles.

—Así se hace —dijo al volver a su lugar, dejando que los niños se encargaran del que faltaba.

No obstante, ahora parecía ser que el Bengal había alquilado el lugar, porque dejaron de aparecer Dracmón para en su lugar ser atacados por parejas de esas bestias. Una seguidilla de Bengales los habían dejado exhaustos.

—A ver si me dejan matar uno —se quejó Auron, mientras Wakka estaba tirado en el pasto mirando el cielo y Tidus, con las manos en las rodillas, trataba de recuperar el aire.

—¿No tienes iniciativa? —consultó Wakka aún desde el suelo—. Habíamos quedado en que usaríamos nuestras armas favoritas, total, hasta que no aparezca el puto Shred del demonio no tenemos que capturar nada.

—Es por precaución, niño —explicó Auron escuetamente, sin decir más.

En pocos minutos Wakka pudo comprender y valorar la enseñanza del mayor, puesto que luego de una pareja de Quimeras negras, se les apareció el bendito, _oh sí, al fin_, condenado Shred. Iba acompañado de un Flan de Llama y de un Véspida; pero antes de que Tidus pudiera festejar el hallazgo vio como un pelotazo de Wakka impactaba al Shred.

—¡Pero! ¡¿qué haces?! —le gritaron los otros dos, a lo que Wakka cayó tarde en la cuenta: no llevaba el arma de captura, sino su favorita.

—¡Ay, no me digas que lo maté!

—¡Sí, pedazo de imbécil! —continuaron sus compañeros, para hacerse cargo, en medio de la discusión, de las dos bestias que faltaban. Cuando aparecía un Flan extrañaban mucho, pero mucho, a Lulu.

—Será mejor volver a la tienda —dijo Auron, todavía fastidiado.

Tidus miró con mala cara a Wakka y siguió al adulto. Wakka se quedó en el sitio mirando su pelota favorita. Solo les faltaba un Shred, maldición, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora sí, como lo hacía Auron, andaría con el arma de caza todo el tiempo, solo por las dudas.

En el camino se cruzaron con el enigmático hombre que iba a Chocobo.

—¿Estás perdido? —Y de nuevo volvían a escuchar esa pregunta—. Si quieres ir a Bevelle, sígueme.

—Vete a la puta madre. —Fue el balbuceo entre dientes, apenas audible, de los tres.

Las chicas, incluido Kimahri, no entendían a qué se debían esas caras de fastidio y esa aura siniestra que los envolvía, pero decidieron que, por la salud mental de sus amigos, al otro día irían ellas a capturar el condenado Shred que les faltaba.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**No tengo nada relevante para decir solo que… este fic está inspirado en la vida real XD Siempre que juego al FFX termino con la cabeza quemadísima cazando bichos, y justamente la última vez que lo jugué, hará un año, estuve a las puteadas porque me faltaba un, UNO SOLO, un Shred, y el condenado no aparecía por ningún lado. No va que aparece y Wakka lo mata porque me había olvidado de cambiarle el arma "equis dé". Cosas que pasan. Hace mal jugar tantas veces a los FF, hace mal.**

* * *

**19 de septiembre de 2019**

**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
